1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keg for draft beer, which is equitted with a mechanism for keeping cool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Draft beer is generally filled in a metal container so called as a beer barrel for transportation and, at the time of sale, it is taken into a jug and the like directly from the beer barrel together with pressurized carbon dioxide. At the shipping of draft beer, draft beer is filled in a metal beer barrel at relatively low temperature. However, the temperature raises to atmospheric temperature during the transportation and storage of the draft beer. Thus, usually, the draft beer is momentarily cooled by a coil cooler at the time of sale.
There has been a problem that when the temperature of draft beer is once raised up to the atmospheric temperature, inherent taste and aroma of draft beer are lost. To use the coil cooler so as to cool beer instantly at the shop has no special problem. However, the coil cooler has, in its structure, a long pipe from the beer barrel to its outlet from which draft beer is supplied into a jug and the like. Therefore, for example, draft beer is retained in the pipe of the coil cooler during the closing time of the store, which causes pollution. The pipe is desirably washed completely at least once a day. When this washing is not done, it is not preferable for reasons of sanitation.